The fire in me
by Karategirl537
Summary: What if there was no war? Katniss finds herself being forced to marry Peeta. Katniss is in touble and the only one to help her is the the one in love with Peeta. Rated T for the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1 raining day

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this story. It takes place after the 75th games. The victors were not placed in the games. The change was that two boys would be picked, no girls. (I had a hard time thinking that up.) So enjoy!**

Chapter one

I craw under the cold chain that makes up the District 12 fence. I jog to where I shore my bow and arrows from their place in the tree. I carefully climb up one of the damp pine trees. Last night there was a rain storm that left the ground muddy and everything else wet and damp. After getting 3 rabbits I make my way home. My home looks warm and inviting. I know in a few hours I will have to make my way to my wedding with Peeta in the Captiol. I will not be home for a week after my wedding due to somthing the Captiol calls a honeymoon. I open the back door to my home and put my muddy boots on the The stairs, I will clean them later. I bring my rabbits into the large kitchen and see my Mother and Prim.

"How was the weather outside? It looked muddy and wet." Prim asks me.

"Well it is muddy and damp still from last night." I reply.

I see that Prim is working on the school her teacher sent her, because she will be gone for a few days. I start to clean the rabbits, while my mother starts to make lunch. I hurry with cleaning the rabbits and put them away.

"Katniss you might want to start taking a bath after you eat. In about an hour your Prep team will be here." My Mother says

"Okay, is the soup done?" I ask her nicely. Lately I been trying to get along with her.

"Yes here it is." She says happily.

I eat the soup fast and head to my bathroom. I see my Mother has already got the bath drawn and the steamy hot water looks inviting. I get cleaned off fast and put on a robe. I wait for my Prep team. Once they get here they go though Prep fast. I meet Cinna and he dress me in a soft green dress. My hair is in a braid. We must be running late, because I am rushed downstairs without time to talk to Cinna. Effie is there running around in her high heels. Prim is there in a light pink skirt and a white shirt. She walks over carefully and gives me a hug. She has grown a lot over the last year. I miss her being my little duck, but I yet love her grown up too.

"We have a big day!" Effie says to everyone

Before I know it I am in a car on my way to the train.

PAGEBREAK-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-44-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

I see Peeta waiting for me. He dressed a suit and tie. I make my way to him, smiling. When I am close he gives me a hug. I return the hug, we also kiss. After about ten mintines of this. Peeta lead away from me. Once we are on the train I ask why we are not on the same train. All I get is stakes of heads.

"Oh no Katniss. You can see him tell the wedding. It's bad luck!" Effie says.

I spent the rest of the night with Prim. Soon after she falls to sleep. The rocking of the train eases me to dark sleep full of nightmares.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I will most likey update once a week. Please review and read my other story.**


	2. AN and more info

**Hey everyone! PLEASE READ. I feel like I need to update on whats going on. Friday tell Monday I will me gone and not able to update. I will be reading PM but I will not be able to update any of my stories. I wish I had the time to update every other day, but due to the time it takes me to write I do not have the time to update every other day. This summer I am hoping to be able to update every day. On before the storm I still need help. (Read on other chapters). So far I have people for 8, 2 and 7. For bananaLlama I would like to say thank you and redid the 2 girl, because I didnt see that you did two of them. On my other story I will be working on the wedding. Sorry for this long A/N.**


	3. Preview of next chapter

**Happy late V day! I know its like a few days late, but whatever. Here is a short peview of the next chapter. The rest will be up soon. ****Please review!**

The day starts off with arriving in the Capitol. The bright colored buildings and homes amazes Prim. Effie is running around like crazy. Once is he goes to get ready the mood clams down. Once I have my makeup done, my hair has to be perfect. Sometime in the middle of my hair being done Prim comes in the room I am in. She wears a red dress, with hints of yellow. I am given a break then to see her and my mother. I gather Prim in my arms. My mother comes behind me and wraps her arms around both Prim and me. We stay like that, tell come and people take them to another room. After everything is done China comes in and helps me get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4 update

**Hi everyone. This is sadly not an update I just want to say that I am a Beta Reader now. I would like to thank all my readers who are amazingly good at putting a smile on my face! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
